<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im a better writer than gerard way :P by fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449388">im a better writer than gerard way :P</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb'>fun ghouls defective bomb (ranboo_of_our_own)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i think this is going to b better than the comics because im That Bitch, like all of it all of it, this is all ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboo_of_our_own/pseuds/fun%20ghouls%20defective%20bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is a joke i swear im just re-writing the comics to b about my friends and i's ocs instead of val white boy velocititty and the ultra virgins</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im a better writer than gerard way :P</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Its not like they stuck around that long anyway.” the kids head snapped up, hearing someone else enter the store. Well it wasnt really a store, at least it wasnt like the ones the kid had known from battery city, but the person who ran it was very insistent that it was so most people went with it. A dusty barely standing shack in the middle of zone four, not exactly a supermarket. The kid was low on food so they had to come here, they usually got good deals anyway. The perks of knowing people, they supposed.</p><p>“Well would you? Half the crew was whipped out because their idiot motor baby got taken.” the kid tensed up, trying not to look behind them at the two, maybe three people. “I would go hide in shame too, its pathetic.”</p><p>“You dont gotta be rude, blue blast.” the first person said after hesitating a moment.</p><p>“Im just telling the truth, if that crew was going to lead the revolution against mom and dad the least they could do is not get themselves ghosted.”</p><p>The kid tried to tune them out, just going through the table in front of them. There were spare battery packs, though they never seemed to need them, some bracelets, a couple. . .sharpys? Maybe? The lables had started to rub off, and the last thing the kids eyes focused on made their breath get caught in their throat.</p><p>There was an old mask on the table, and the kid recognized it in a heartbeat their hands shaking as they picked it up. It was blue with think yellow stripes, they knew who’s it was it couldnt have been anyone else’s in their mind.</p><p>“I’d like to buy this.” the kid tried to say confidently, walking up to the desk in the back. There was a lady behind the desk, curly dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun. She had a light pink leather jacket that contrasted with her dark skin. Definitely new since the last time the two had met, though that had been a while ago.</p><p>“God, burn up, i havent seen you in forever- hows that leg treating you?” the lady asked, giving a smile. The kid tried to return the grin, pulling up their pantleg to show her.</p><p>“I got the shiniest scar amanda” burn up claimed halfheartedly, lifting their leg so the lady could see. There was a large scar down the front of their shin, the gravel burns clearly visible. She laughed, reaching over to look at the mask.</p><p>“I dont go by amanda anymore” she said, looking the mask over “though you wouldn’t know of course- how about 3 carbons for the mask motor baby?”</p><p>“. . .I can float three- you finally got a real joy name?”</p><p>“Going by dust rose now, figured it would suit me cause of my jacket that keeps people up at night by screaming bonus track” amanda joked, taking the carbons burn up had handed her. “See you’re still wearing the same thing”</p><p>“Hey- the green jacket is a classic” burn up tried to joke back, subconsciously putting their hands in the cuffs of the worn-out sleeves. The yellow bits of bandana were starting to fall off again, they could really use some thread. “Speaking of it, you got any floss or thread i could take off your hands?”</p><p>“Sorry, kid, i just sold the floss i had left a bit ago”</p><p>Burn up made a frustrated noise but nodded “if anyone asks i wasnt here, okay?”</p><p>“My lips are sealed burn up.” dust rose promised, giving them a tiny salute. Burn up picked up the mask and went to walk out of the shack, bumping into a group of pissed off people on their way out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you should tell me what you think in the comments please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>